


I’ll take care of your little heart

by njddaeng



Series: Single Dads Club [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Doyoung is a doctor, Dreamies are babies, Family Feels, Found Family, M/M, Orphanage, Single Parent Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njddaeng/pseuds/njddaeng
Summary: Doyoung becomes a father.He joins the local Single Dads Club to get his toddler playdates.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Single Dads Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I’ll take care of your little heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This is completely self indulgent of me. I love NCT family fics. And this is my take.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> nj

Taeyong calls him in the middle of his consult, frantic. A boy from Dream House has a hole in his heart and may need surgery. He tells his brother to calm down, and asks to be handed over to a member of staff. He states his name and designation—newly appointed Cardiology consultant— and asks the specifics: diagnosis and status. The boy has an ASD, confirmed by an ECHO and it’s small enough that it does not call for an urgent correction; for the moment, the boy is stable and doesn’t require immediate attention. He thanks the nurse and asks to be given back to Taeyong.

He tells his brother to calm down again, relays the information that he got from the nurse and tells him he’ll go to the hospital as soon as he’s done seeing all his patients.

When he finishes his clinic, he calls Taeyong as promised. He stays on the line until he reaches the hospital.

His brother launches himself into his arms the moment he enters little Jeno’s bed space. They’re resident in a full 6 bedded bay, affectionately named ‘Cherry bay’, a cardiac paediatric ward. Drawn curtains with pictures of cherries and pineapples are the only privacy they get. Taeyong is still clinging onto him when he motions to put his bag of files down next to the very uncomfortable looking white plastic chair. 

He lets his brother take all the time he needs, gently patting his back, as he surveys the boy sleeping in the cot. The boy, Jeno, was a new addition to their little family. He was left outside the Dream gates a month ago with nothing but a name and his date of birth. 

The boys at Dream had taken a liking to the new addition. They had a new maknae to fuss over and play with. Doyoung remembered what it was like. Whilst other kids waited for 9 months for their sibling to arrive, theirs was a complete surprise. During his time at Dream House, he welcomed ten kids as his brothers; he only had to say goodbye to three.

Jeno started stirring in his cot, but goes back to sleep. This got the attention of Taeyong and started fussing over the boy.‘Hyung,’ he starts, ‘relax. Look at him. I’ve never seen a child sleep so soundly.’

His brother’s eyebrows scrunched with worry.

‘Seriously, hyung. Have a cup of tea or something. I’ll stay here.’ Before the other could form a remark, he adds, ‘Doctors orders, hyung.’ A small smile forms on his lips.

When Taeyong leaves the bay, he checks if Jeno is still asleep. He then sits on the chair, confirmed it indeed was uncomfortable, and proceeds to check his e-mails. 

There’s a symposium he’d been invited to for the end of the year. Other than that, guest lectures here and there. One caught his eye was from a personal e-mail—a mother of a patient of his— words of gratitude and a picture of a boy grinning from cheek to cheek, front teeth missing, wearing his swimsuit holding a sign saying: 3 years since my Transplant!

He remembers this family. They waited long and hard for a heart. Too much near misses to count. He could feel his heart swell up in his chest.

He looked up from his phone to blink away whatever was threatening for form in his eyes. What meets his gaze was a pair of dark, round eyes.

‘Hello, Jeno.’ He grabs his stethoscope from his bag and lowers the side rails of the cot. He lets Jeno grab hold of his hand, his little fingers wet with drool and plays with the stethoscope before distracting him with a green rattle. He listens to the boys heart, and hears a faint murmur. Chest sounds ok. He’s not one to belittle the dangers of the flu, but the kid looks clinically well. Nice and chunky with cheeks he may or may not have squished and poked on and off for the past ten minutes. The murmur, he was guessing, was how they got an echo booked so promptly. Healthcare professionals tend to be a bit more careful with the under ones. It’s always better safe than sorry. 

Taeyong finds them playing on the chair, with the little boy in his lap. Fondness apparent in his face. He looks less worried now. 

‘Look who’s back, Jeno!’ He turns the baby towards his elder brother, ‘It’s the great Mr Worrywart himself!’

‘Oh hush you!’

‘How are you feeling?’

‘That cup of tea was much needed, Doie. Thank you.’

‘Why are you thanking me? You brewed it yourself!’ Doyoung smiled, all teeth showing.

‘You know what I mean!’

The two had a quick catch up, having last seen each other when Jeno arrived to the orphanage. Doyoung was glad Dream ended up in Taeyong’s care. The boys seem well taken cared of, all happy and thriving. There are some inquiries about adoption, but so far all of the kids were still there.

Satisfied that Taeyong seems to be in a much better mood than before, he gets up and leaves them for the nurse’s station. He requests to speak with the Doctor in charge of Jeno.

Just as he expected, the doctor was erring to the side of caution. Probably a few weeks into his cardiac rotation and still waiting for the consultant cardiologist to give a go ahead before discharge. He shows his ID, and introduces himself, and asks if it was possible to have a sneak peak at the echo and xray. 

Maybe today was his lucky day, the junior doctor allows it. He looks at the screen, first at the black and white picture of Jeno’s lungs and then at the screen showing red and blue pixels of the little boy’s heart. He goes through the views and makes sure he has not missed anything. 

‘The ASD small.’ He concludes, ‘I don’t think he needs any intervention at the moment. Clinically he looks well. Probably just a bit of a cold, I don’t think he needs diuretics.’ 

The junior doctor, Jungwoo as his name badge says, nods.

‘May I ask who the named cardiologist for Jeno is?’

‘Oh, it’s Dr Kim.’ He realises belatedly that Doyoung was also a Dr Kim and adds, ‘Dr Kim Jongin.’

Recognition etched in his face. He knew Kim Jongin from his residency years. He learnt a great deal from him; great mentor, and senior. ‘Ah! Please, Jungwoo—i hope you don’t mind the informality, feel free to call me Hyung as well—give this to Jongin hyung’ He hands out his business card, after scribbling his personal mobile number. 

‘I’d like to take over care of Jeno. My brother Taeyong runs the orphanage he is in.’

They bid each other good bye.  
He heads back to Cherry bay.

***

‘So, what’s eating your mind, hyung?’ He asks, ‘he’s fine. The hole is likely to close when he grows. If it doesn’t, the surgery is pretty straightforward. He probably can just get away with a little cathetre. I can do that one myself.’

Kim jongin had explained the same thing to his brother before his discharge. Unfortunately, Doyoung had appointments booked so could only meet them back at the house.

‘It’s not that, Doie.’ He looks sad, ‘I trust your medical judgement. If you say he’s ok, then he’s ok.’

‘So what is it about?’

‘Noone’s gonna want to adopt him now, Doie.’

Ah, there it is. 

The ‘A’ word.

Nothing could quite give the boys that odd mixture of dread and excitement. He never really got much ‘offers’, what with his age and all. Jeno would’ve been the luckiest one out of the lot. Barely crawling and cute as a button. Doyoung was willing to bet there were many potential parents looking into adopting him.

‘A couple already backed out because of his heart.’

‘They don’t know what they’re missing out on, hyung.’ He holds out his arm, suddenly wanting cuddles with the baby boy. Taeyong happily allows it.

‘I know.’ He brushes Jeno’s hair away from his eyes.

‘We never got adopted, but we turned out fine right, hyung?’

Now it’s his turn to get fussed over. Barely a year difference between them and yet Taeyong insists on babying him. He gave up complaining years ago.

‘Ofcourse we did. Who raised you so well, huh? You cutie pie!’ Taeyong pinches his cheeks so hard he squealed, startling Jeno.

He rocks Jeno back and forth, patting his back gently. A strange feeling blooms into his chest. He puts it away for now.

‘Hey, hyung. Where are the kids anyway?’ The Dream House, normally filled with noise and chaos sounded so peaceful.

‘Oh, I asked Mark to bring them to the park. They should be back soon.’

Ah, Mark Lee. An alumni of Dream House himself, couldn’t quite resist coming back after his graduation.

‘Does he insist on living here, still?’

‘You know how Markie is like.’

‘Is he enjoying work?’

‘Ask him for yourself.’

On cue, seven boys emerge all sweaty and covered in dirt. Their voices only got louder as they spot the two adults and the baby standing on their porch.  
As always, madness ensues.

***

Doyoung decided to stay in the night. After dinner, the kids surprisingly didn’t put up too much of a fight before going to bed. Taeyong brought out a bottle of soju that they shared between them three. They reminisced memories of their mother Sr Kwon, of the other boys of their household. 

‘I hear Kun is doing well these days.’

‘Oh yeah, he’s so busy.’

‘Where is his firm at again?’

‘I think they opened one branch in Seoul.’

‘I should drop by next time.’

‘You suddenly have all the time in the world, eh?’

He does, actually. He suddenly finds that he’s very much free after becoming a consultant. He does his clinics, occasional on-call, and a couple of 12hr shifts a week. A far cry from living, breathing, hospital accommodations for weeks on end. Now he actually has time for hobbies, to catch up on shows he’s missed, catch up with family and friends.

They talk about the other boys who were also adopted. Ten got adopted by a Thai couple volunteering one summer, and absolutely fell in love with his wits. He still visits from time to time, apparently. 

‘Oh, man! Hyungs! I just had a great idea! We should have a reunion!’

Both agreed heartily, and they drink to that.

***

His old room is now occupied by their emo but still loveable teen, Na Jaemin. So he settles rooming with Mark Lee who has a spare couch he could crash in. Taeyong apparently insisted he take the bigger room because he pays rent, not that the room size was much different. 

Mark’s room was clean, but appeared well lived in. He had a single bed, the bedsheet was not quite tucked in on one side. A small table with a chair tucked underneath, it’s cover fraying ever so slightly. Notebooks of different sizes and colours were lined on the windowsill. He picks up one he recognises. 

‘Hey, didn’t I give you this?’

Mark’s face lit up. ‘Yeah, hyung. On my high school graduation. I’ve used it up all now, see?’ He reaches for the notebook and fans the pages to show all the pages filled with scribbles.

‘So how’s adulthood treating you?’

Mark blushes. ‘It’s all good, hyung.’

‘I can’t believe you’re all grown up now, Mark Lee.’

Mark Lee was one of the few lucky ones. Adopted even when he was 10 years old already, by a Korean-Canadian couple. He’d lived in Canada for a few years until he decided he wanted to go back to Korea to pursue higher education. His parents, tired of seeing him travel back and forth to visit them decided to retire in the beautiful island of Jeju.

‘Not quite there yet, hyung.’

‘What do you mean? You’ve got a proper job now, so responsible!’ He ruffles Mark’s head. ‘I remember changing your nappies, Lee Minhyung.’

‘And so you keep reminding me, Dr Kim.’

Mark offers him the bed, which he declines, and opts for the couch instead.

‘What was it like, Mark?’

‘hmm?’

‘Being adopted?’

They were silent for awhile, he could barely hear Mark whisper, 

‘Loved.’

At the far depths of his mind, an idea started creeping out.

That night, images of a little boy, his chubby cheeks and his infectious giggles invaded his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of kudos and comments.
> 
> much love,
> 
> nj x


End file.
